The Doctor Finally Gives In
by ForeverAnon
Summary: The Doctor arrives late after receiving an urgent message from River but this results in A Night To Remember ;) The Doctor finally gives in, he can't run away from the truth any longer, he really does love his wife and this time he's going to show it. The Doctor asks her to stay with him, she says yes of course - but after a few days unexpectedly leaves. Why? 10,000 VIEWS Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: A Night To Remember

*This story links to my other story: The Doctor and 'Just Brooke'. All will be revealed once both stories progress. x

Chapter 1: A Night To Remember.

The Doctor swung open the TARDIS doors and immediately found himself facing River, who casually walked in, swiping at the scanner in her grasp. She looked up briefly. "Hello Sweetie" she smiled, her rouge lipstick curving.

"Doesn't seem like you need any help" The Doctor answered, "I should get going" he turned around or more spun around in his signature style of a spin.

"Oh, shut up" River scoffed.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he teased,dropping the serious act.

"Never" River spoke and half whispered.

"So be it, Mrs Robinson" he announced tapping her nose.

"Indeed" River winked.

The Doctor blushed the slightest blush.

"And what might be the reason for your urgent message?" he inquired as he clasped his hands together.

"Well, I just finished being chased by a fleet of Sontarans, clearly your late" she scolded him.

"Nasty fellows they were" she added.

"Hey, blame the TARDIS, she decided she needs to be at Sol 3, particularly in 21st century London, instead of here" he explained defensively waving his crazy hands.

"Oh don't you blame her, have no idea how she puts up with you." River argued, defending the TARDIS after all she was her child in some way.

You mean how I put up with her?" he fought back.

"Oh hush" she replied, silencing him.

"If only you knew how to fly her properly." She laughed.

"Where would be the fun in that? He smiled his sincere smile.

River laughed at her nostalgic idiot.

"So...where are we then, shall we sync diaries?" she asked. "Life with a time traveler never knew it could be so much work"

"Believe you me when I say it's easier on your side" he answered his tone slightly grave.

River thought for a moment, if only you knew how much it hurt she thought but her face only smiled. The Doctor also smiled but in his mind was stuck on the image of River in the library. River looked away, attempting to change the subject.

"So...where are we then?" she asked again. "Well, more like when are we?"

"Have we done Easter Islands yet?" he questioned.

"Yes" River replied flipping through her TARDIS blue diary.

"God I miss the place" The Doctor carried on.

"Me too she replied, and Jim The Fish" she added. But then stopped, abrupt.

River looked at the Doctor, studying him, trying to calculate how far along he was in her time stream, she couldn't just ask him if they were married yet. Of course not.

"Utah?" The Doctor asked as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes" River smiled and half sighed in relief.

He smiled in return, thinking of their wedding, and that long, lingering kiss. His smile said everything and so River approached. Her golden hair rustled beside his ear.

"Have you missed me?" she whispered.

"Always." He almost sighed, with desire in his voice.

That was it.

She kissed him, pulling him closer. Trying not to seem so eager but equally failing. He put his hands on her back, also trying very hard not to be too eager, trying to keep in control.

River's mind raced. She wanted him. Her heart beat faster. She grew angry at the stupid time issues, at how she never knew what he was thinking. How she never knew if it was the right time; or not.

The Doctor knew what she was thinking and tried the take her mind off it, by kissing her even more passionately. River kissed back equally, savoring each second. With all the hunger for each other, they had developed since the last time.

His River. His wife.

The one and only was in his grasp. Living, breathing and kissing him with all the love she had.

The love was taking over. It ruled space and time in this moment.

She wanted him. She wanted more. She wanted him so much it hurt. The Doctor sensed something was wrong, he looked into her eyes, reading them. She looked at him, her eyes eager, but pain-filled. That look broke his heart and he made a mental note to kick himself for it later on.

As tender as he could he whispered, "You have no idea how much I've missed you. She looked up slightly shocked. A tear rolled down her cheek as she clumsily smiled to cover it up.

"And I you, my love" she spoke.

He smiled genuinely, for the first time this week, holding her hand tightly and saying with that childish, excited but romantic voice...

"How does Paris 1869 sound?" Desperately wanting to give her a present, a night she would like to remember.

"It sounds amazing" she whispered, her eyelids fluttering, temptingly.

"Why don't you go to the wardrobe and find yourself something to look absolutely amazing in?" he suggested.

River smiled brushing past the Doctor but turning back to say "Okay dear, back in a minute."

She cantered down the TARDIS corridor, opening the oak wardrobe containing a Narnia of clothes. Rustling through the 'fir trees' of the large row of beautiful gowns she finally stopped, pulling out one that caught her eye.

"Perfect for Paris 1869" she spoke out loud.

She slipped off the murky green dress which was half dead after all the action. The Doctor stood out in the hall way, leaning against the wall, watching. Thinking about that look hurt so much and he was probably the reason for it to be there. River began to do up her chosen gown.

But then turned around, sensing someone was in the room.

"Oh you bad, bad boy" she smirked, seeing her Doctor half trip as she had discovered him. He walked towards her putting his hands on her waist and turning her as if they were dancing.

"And what is so bad in helping my wife to get dressed..." he spoke curiously. "Especially,this dress with so many ties..." he continued in his low voice. River gleamed as The Doctor leaned down to kiss her neck.

"So near to the perfect sentence" she fake frowned.

"What do you mean" The Doctor asked pretending to have not understood.

"Oh shut up" she smirked knowing his tricks all too well. "You know exactly what I mean" she argued.

"Oh, do I?" The Doctor exclaimed sarcastically and then added, "Why don't you show me more clearly Professor Song?"

She smiled at this and he smiled back at her sheepishly then swiftly leaning down to kiss her neck.

River suddenly spun around. "Make me" she teased.

"Aren't you afraid to tease a madman in his box?" The Doctor asked suddenly serious. "It might get dangerous..." he continued.

"Hah." River teased, "I'm your bespoke psychopath"," You. Dangerous?" she teased.

"I could be very, very dangerous, River" he nearly spat, while touching her shoulders and back and her secret place on her left shoulder making her pupils become almost twice their size.

She thought for a second, slightly afraid, but not showing it, her mind starting to buzz.

"So I'll ask again" he still continued. "Are you sure you want to tease a mad man in his box?" he asked, breathing a bit heavily.

River stepped back away from him. She wondered why he was behaving this way. Doubt clouded her mind, had something happened since they last met? Her eyes saddened slightly as she looked into the mirror before them, The Doctor watching her.

She didn't know he thought, She hasn't been to Sol 7 yet.

"I'm sorry, he said with regret in his voice. "It's a strange day he smiled.

River smiled with difficulty. "Isn't it always" she replied.

The doubt killed. Here she was with this ageless god, so madly in love not knowing if he loved her back. Although, she refused to show it, because she knew whatever the answer was to be, she'd still love him; in every way she could.

He smiled tenderly at her, with that look in his eyes; somewhere between I need you and you are very important to me. She knew that look. She could never resist it. She turned back towards him and kissed him.

"You are always and completely forgiven" she spoke, meaning every word, remembering the moment when he has said the same phrase to her, honesty had been in his eyes.

"It's good to know" he answered, pressing her next to him, feeling as if she wasn't really there; as if she was a ghost and he wanted to hold her for a minute more, before she turned to dust.

River sensed this and pulled him closer. She kissed him long and passionately, while still trying to not go too far. She tried to fight the eagerness within her, but it hurt too much. She pulled him closer and closer.

He sensed that she was trying to fight it.

He, like her was torn into two parts of his brain. River grew frustrated, did he not want her? His kiss proved her wrong. He knew that in his emotional state, wanting her was a bad idea but that eagerness was stronger than him and for once she wanted him to be in control.

She wanted him to show her.

His kisses grew deeper, it was like he couldn't control himself anymore, her warm breath on his face, that wonderful hair of hers touching his cheekbones. Her body so close to his.

River forgot about resisting. She was no longer in control. All she knew was she wanted him. She wanted him now. She edged herself as close as she could, urging him on. Wanting more, needing more. As she edged herself closer to him, his hand moved to her half tied dress and began to undo the rest of the ties, his hands eager to touch her bare skin.

River kissed him repeatedly as he undid each tie, only making him quicken his pace. Finally, he undid all her ties, leaving her in the under dress; as he cursed himself for picking a time period - with that much clothing. Couldn't he have said the pink beaches of the planet Barcelona he thought, while his hand went to her nipple, lightly squeezing it as River softly moaned. She undid his bow tie while he sweetly, caressed her. Her under dress was not just a piece of fabric anymore. It was a wall between them. A wall he had to remove.

So his lifted it up from her knees, touching that very sensitive place and moving up with his hands slowly, his touch light as a butterfly at the beginning but when he reached her waist became very demanding - demonstrating, he was in control.

River moaned, this time slightly louder, the fire inside her only growing. Each kiss was more fuel. She pressed closer towards his hands while looking at his shirt buttons, sitting between them.

Her mind raced and before she knew it, she had pulled the fabric apart unbuttoning immediately, revealing his bare chest. She ran her hand down it wanting to feel him, wanting to know this was real. She pulled away the shirt, which was no longer a problem and kissed him, again urging him on, and her bare skin against his making him crazy. He kissed her back demandingly, pushing her roughly against the wall. He was tall enough to lift her up and he did, spreading her legs, pressing himself against her, while kissing her breasts.

Meanwhile, River ran her fingers through his hair, tugging him closer she was breathing heavier. They both were.

Eager. Desperate, for each other. His erection growing so that he had to remove his trousers. The sight of it only made River wilder for him. All he could think about was him inside of her, no patience left. He simply had to have her. The same thought entered Rivers mind, she grew wetter as she watched him tear apart her underwear, frustrated at the thin material.

Forget wanting, she needed him inside her. His finger stroked her clit, teasingly as she breathed heavily. He needed her. Right now. He knew she was ready for him, and so he lowered her a bit, enough to touch her clit with the head of his penis. River bucked her hip nearer; her eyes begging for him enter to her. His urge was stronger than him and he entered her, feeling how wet she was for him.

River gasped as she felt him fill her, she clung to him. He moved slowly at the beginning, his hands clutching around her body. She moaned as she tilted her head back, the sounds escaping her mouth. The moans made him go crazier, go deeper as she felt him go deeper she nearly screamed, "Yes" she breathed, her back beginning to arch. His speed increased now, testosterone raging through his veins. He could tell that she was so damn close. "The bedroom" she breathed to him, stroking his hair. He could not speak, he could only do as she asked. The bedroom luckily wasn't very far, just out in the corridor. He carried her towards it and fiddled with the door knob, eventually kicking it almost angrily so that the door swung open. (Good old Donna he thought)

He carried his naked wife who was clutching him straight to the bed, still kissing her, to feed their needs. He laid her before him on the white sheets, smiling inside at the thought of her being all his. His wife. She tugged him nearer, whimpering and he obliged. Leaning on top of her, he entered her once again.

She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him forward. It had only been a minute but she missed him inside her. "Someone's impatient" he finally spoke.

He saw her hungry, love filled eyes and saw that it was no doubt in the fact that he loved her. He couldn't run away from the truth and for once, as stubborn as he was, he admitted it. He looked into those eyes... "I love you." he spoke huskily and pushed deeper. River glowed not only and the thought of him so deep inside of her but of what he had said. He loved her, he really did. She kissed him as passionately as it were possible and their bodies became one.

He felt like nothing could separate them. His speed grew even more impatient now and they both knew they were incredibly close. River screamed "Doctor!" as she panted and then between moans screamed out his real name in Galifreyan, as they came simultaneously.

He quickly kissed her to silence her, before collapsing by her side. "Hush honey, you can't go about saying that" he instructed catching his breathe. River remained silent, still in awe over what had just happened.

"Please don't be a dream" she prayed silently, but accidentally out loud. The Doctor heard. He scooped her into his arms and wrapped them both into the sheets. "This isn't a dream" he smiled and then planted a kiss on the nape of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning After

Chapter 2: Morning After.

That night River fell asleep beside her husband; something extremely hard for her to believe. The feeling was foreign, the feeling was new. All in an exceptionally good way. She wasn't used to being held. Nor to feeling the warm heat of skin on skin. She wasn't used to not being alone. The night seemed to fill a missing part of her and she loved every bit.

The Doctor did too; although he found it hard to admit it, stubbornly trying to avoid emotion. He also was not used to this beautiful idea of sleeping next to his wife. Hearing her steady breath, smelling her perfume on his sheets, which he now wished to call' theirs'.

Part of him felt at ease, calm, satisfied, happy but there was always the pang of regret. The closer they got the more pain they felt, the pain of losing each other, and the fear of their relationship. Obviously he blamed himself; he had gotten her into all of this, but then again he knew, it was impossible for her not to fall in love with him. She loved him all too much and now after last night he knew his feelings were mutual.

Rivers eye lids fluttered open. She took in a deep breath, suddenly feeling afraid. He's gone she thought, her eyes nearly welling up with tears. What if he regrets this? What if he's angry she though. She told herself to calm down. I'm River Song she thought. I need to pull myself together. She glued her eyes shut as a few drops of salty liquid squeezed out.

She then heard a rustle. She immediately got up incredibly shocked and turned to face the other side of the bed. The Doctor had unconsciously rolled to the edge. His eyes now open. He saw River sitting up; the sheets wrapped around her like a towel. At first he stared at her grasping reality, he always felt as if she'd disappear in a cloud of smoke but then he noticed. His mind fitting into place. Tears. River, tears, crying. He suddenly sat up.

"River? What's wrong?" he asked his voice filled with concern and worry.

River sat frozen for just a second before she smiled. He didn't leave, he wasn't angry. "Nothing" she whispered.

She moved closer to him, laying her head and hair on his chest, while the Doctor leaned his on the soft padded headboard, his one arm around her. "Tears normally symbolize, something's wrong you know" he stated.

"Clever you" she smiled. "They also however symbolise happiness" she continued and then looked up at him, his eyes seemed glazed too. She'd decided not to tell him the true reason to why she had welled up. After all, the tears had transformed in to happy ones and he didn't need to know about her painful worries. He kissed her, and she kissed back. "I'm not going anywhere" he spoke. River smiled, he knew her too well. But she wondered also, what did he mean? He always left. Her forehead lines creased for a minute, before she let it go.

She wanted to enjoy this morning after; it might be the only one she ever gets with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Going For Breakfast Lunch

Chapter 3: Going for Breakfast Lunch.

After a few blissful minutes of sitting in silence together, The Doctor finally stirred. "How about breakfast?" he suggested to his wife who was clinging onto him as if she would lose him any minute. She nodded to him, surprised that he didn't explain that he needed to be somewhere; to save a planet, or to do any of the other incredible things he did.

He leaped out in reply, kissing her forehead as he left. "I know just the place" he bellowed from the TARDIS corridor. River smiled and got up herself. She pulled on a white fluffy dressing gown and stared at herself in the ornate mirror. For some reason she had a feeling something was going to go incredibly wrong but she diagnosed this as paranoia and decided to wash up.

Eventually she walked into the control room still in her dressing gown, watching The Doctor as he danced around the console clicking buttons and pushing levers. After a while he noticed her watching him and smiled. "The planet of the fish and chip shops!" he grinned at her.

"Honey, I think that's more lunch" she told him.

"Well boo hoo! What's the fun in having breakfast at breakfast and lunch at lunch, lunch at breakfast and breakfast at dinner and dinner at lunch sounds so much more exciting!" he yammered on.

"Okay dear" River replied, she didn't even feel like arguing with him, she felt as if she said one thing wrong, that would be it, she really didn't want to ruin this.

"You're not going to argue" he stared at her confused.

"Just not now, but don't you worry, I'll argue with you enough" she smirked.

She walked up to him now barefoot and smelling of sweet shampoo. The Doctor moved his arms nervously. "You're hair looks funny that way" he pointed out at Rivers slightly damp hair.

"Well you're hair always looks funny" River replied, laughing.

"What? Really! You think?" The Doctor blurted pulling strands of his hair down to his forehead attempting to look at them. River laughed at his reaction.

"Just teasing you dear" she laughed. The Doctor fake frowned.

"Last regeneration I thought I was a girl" The Doctor noted.

"Really?" River replied slightly raising her eye brows.

The Doctor kissed her, impulsive and unexpected, pressing his lips on hers.

River smiled. "What was that for?" she asked.

"It shouldn't have to be for anything" he replied. "I'm sorry" he added.

River didn't need to ask why he was apologising, she understood him. He was apologising for brushing her aside, for not always treating her as his wife, for not showing her that he really loved her. This time she kissed him and slightly stroked his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, just as she had.

"It shouldn't have to be for anything" she replied.

"Stealing lines are we?" he exclaimed.

"Hey you stole mine first" River spoke defensively.

The Doctor childishly sulked for a few seconds before he admitted "Yes River, yes I did."

"What are you wearing by the way? We can't go for breakfast lunch like that!" he almost shrieked.

"Why not?" River replied frowning down at her gown.

"Because they'll be other people there" The Doctor whispered.

"Oh!" River laughed. "Will there?"

"Yes"The Doctor replied. "Well off you go, and put something sensible on" he told her, "You know where the wardrobe is".

"Of course I do!" River called from the corridor. "How can I ever forget?"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4: Too Good To Be True

Chapter 4: Too Good To Be True

River eventually decided on something to wear and made her way back to the control room where The Doctor stood waiting for her. She wore a pair sheer tights and a light blue cotton dress, which highlighted her attractive curves. "Ready? He asked and she nodded in reply. He clicked a few buttons and adjusted some levers and then they were off.

"You better put the not leave the brakes on" She told him. The Doctor sulked like a child being told off.

"But I like the sound" he protested. "We've had this argument before" he continued.

"The sound is a great sound, it stays!" he exclaimed.

"How about we have a vote" River suggested and smiled.

"Vote what vote?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Err...That's two to one" River replied, grinning looking up at the console from the corner of her eye.

"What? No! That's not fair! "How could you Sexy!" The Doctor protested.

"What did you just call her?" River half gasped.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied very badly trying to lie.

"Sexy." River spoke. "You called her sexy!" she laughed.

"And what?" The Doctor defended himself. "Are you jealous?" he smirked.

"Jealous!" River laughed. "No. Not at all, actually quite the opposite!" River laughed again.

"Amused" she spoke.

"Amused?" The Doctor repeated confused.

"You just called my 'mother' Sexy" she chuckled. "Child of the TARDIS and all" she spoke.

The Doctor thought for a moment, he'd never thought of it that way. River smiled and half laughed looking at her Doctor considering her comment. She kissed him on the cheek, bringing him back to here and now.

"Fish and chip shop planet?" She asked.

"Yes" he replied. "Yes, righty ho, let's go." And so River 'landed' the TARDIS and off they went.

The two had a wonderful time and River watched in awe at her husband as he babbled on about the different species of fish and how he'd invented fish batter too early. She thought about how impossible it seemed to be with him right now. Her husband was with her and they were actually having breakfast together for once. She didn't care if it was breakfast or breakfast lunch, they main thing was that there she was sitting next to him, standing next to him, talking to him.

She realised she hadn't stayed with him this long. A night, a morning and it was slowly transforming into an afternoon. He hadn't left her. She'd been too afraid to imagine days like this, she thought they were be too good to be true but now she knew it were possible she wanted it never to end.

A normal life was something River had never even thought to consider. A Doctor life was something she dreamed of and here it was coming true. Although it was, River scolded herself to stop hoping too much and tried to tell herself that things could go wrong any minute. That's what it was like with The Doctor; you never knew what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5: He Had To Fix This

Chapter 5: He Had To Fix This

After a good breakfast River and The Doctor strolled back to the TARDIS and he kindly opened the door, allowing her in before he followed after her.

Inside, River felt uneasy, butterflies swimming in her stomach. Of course she didn't show it, she never showed this sort of feeling. She was River Song: funny, clever, nice hair, a fighter. She thought this was it, this was where she'd have to say goodbye once again, smile and say till the next time, like it didn't mean a thing. Then, then she'd have to wait, wait for the days to see him, until there would be no days left. She knew it was coming. The day was coming, where he would look into her eyes and not have the faintest idea who she was. She also knew that it would kill her. It would hurt her unimaginably and that was what scared her.

River realised she had zoned out enough to be noticed.

The Doctor watched her as she snapped out of her trance and smiled her perfectly practiced smile. It didn't always fool him. Most of the time he knew when something was wrong but was just afraid to ask.

He blamed himself, he knew he should be there for her much more than he was. He knew she shouldn't have to hide from him and it hurt him that the reason she did this so much was more than likely him. He had set a horrid example in that way, never talking, always hiding the damage and now that is what she did too.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

River brushed off his question. "Nothing dear" she smiled but inside felt as if she was about to well up with tears. What was wrong with her she thought, she always tried not to be this soft. She attempted to swallow the sadness and fear within her but strangely found this much harder than usual. She realised she needed to get away, get away before he noticed, before he saw a tear hit the floor.

"Am just going to freshen up a bit" She told him while smiling. "Damn these heels are killing me" she added carefully trying to get away with the strange emotions within her. River began to walk towards the TARDIS corridor but The Doctor oddly stepped in front of her. He held her wrist and pulled her close. "No" he spoke as firm as his grasp.

"Honey, what are you doing?" River spoke fighting the tears which would explode any minute. "I won't be long" she added.

"No" The Doctor replied. River looked at The Doctors hand around her wrist and now tried to escape, she couldn't let him see her cry, she couldn't.

"Doctor please!" she almost begged him, looking at him in eye. What would he think, she thought? He'd probably get confused and concerned and think she didn't enjoy today. He'd probably get the wrong idea and that would ruin everything. River continued to try and get away but The Doctor held his grasp.

"River." He spoke gently.

"Talk to me. Tell me" he spoke ever so softly and slightly pleaded.

The tears began to run down Rivers face, her make up slightly smudging. She felt vulnerable and weak two feelings she never showed to anyone and here she was in front of the love of her life in tears. She felt anxious and confused, her mind clawing for a strategy to run away.

The Doctor looked at her, he felt a shooting pain in his hearts the sort of pain you feel when you're throat dries up and your palms go sweaty. He loved this woman and yet he had somehow unconsciously conditioned her to not even be able to show him her true feelings.

He had to fix this.

The Doctor pulled River by her wrist closer towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively against him. River began to cry, she sobbed in his arms as he soothed her slowly. She wanted to stay there, she wanted him to hold her and not let go but her mind told her it was wrong and so, when she felt the chance, she quickly broke away from his embrace and ran towards the corridor. The Doctor hurried after her. "River!" he called but she hurried on to their bedroom door. Luckily The Doctor reached her just as she entered the room and was about to bolt the door. He pushed the door open, preventing her from locking it and forced his way inside.

River collapsed on the floor and flapped her hands waving The Doctor away but he came nearer. "Didn't you hear me this morning River?", "I'm not going anywhere." He lifted her off the floor and carried her to the plush bed. River immediately buried her face into a pillow not wanting her Doctor to see her like this. She knew it was too late but she still couldn't look at him.

All this time with him and especially last night, had made her crave this life, had made her want him and knowing it would never be this way was like a knife in the heart. He kept saying he wasn't going anywhere and that hurt her even more. It even enraged her, she felt like screaming at him, asking him what he meant, of course he'd go somewhere, it's what he did, how he lived.

"River?" The Doctor called, watching his wife, he noticed her black patent high heels. Walking over to the edge of the bed he sat down. He slowly unbuckled her shoes and slipped them off stroking her feet gently. They did look slightly sore. River had fallen silent but he knew she was wide awake. He reached over and rolled her over. She opened her eyes after holding them shut for about 11 seconds. "I'm fine" she half croaked and smiled a crooked smile.

The Doctor leaned down and kissed her deeply, and River moved her head nearer sitting up on the bed, kissing him back. She was about to stop because she knew once she gave in she wouldn't be able to stop but The Doctor pulled her closer and now she was engulfed in his arms. He wiped her tear stained eyes and continued to kiss her. She let go for a few seconds. "I won't be able to hold back" she whispered painfully.

"I don't want you to hold back and I don't intend on holding back either" The Doctor replied and started kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Stay With Me

Chapter 6: Stay With Me

River was surprised at his reply but it made her happy. He actually, honestly was telling her he wanted her and that made her love him all the more. And yes it was true, she wouldn't be able to hold back and him telling her he didn't want her to, would only make that statement more a fact.

She kissed him overpoweringly compressing her lips onto his and he continued to do the same. She pulled him closer and clutched his hair, his scent driving her for more.

The Doctor took her in, feeling as if she was his special drug; he seemed to be getting more and more addicted and was fed up of fighting what he truly felt. Him hiding his feelings and repressing his emotions was the reason why River had had that meltdown and who knows how many others she had dealt with without him. That was wrong, so very wrong. He felt angry at himself; annoyed and disgusted that he had treated her that way; when all she had done was love him utterly.

He vowed that he would work on fixing this as he was now, showing her his true feelings and telling her not to hold back. He had thought this would be dangerous and wrong, but holding his wife in his arms this instance and loving her with all his hearts seemed quite the contrary. It was pure, it was right, it was honest.

River now tugged at his shirt impatiently and he began to unbutton it; not wanting her to feel any negative emotions, not even wanting her to feel irritated about his shirt between them. In her stops for breath she spoke. "Why...are...you...being...so...nice?" River gasped. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"Gosh I love you" he muttered." "It's time you stopped doubting me" he told her.

"But I don't..." River began.

"You know what kind of doubt I'm talking about" he looked at her directly seeing himself in her pupils. He then brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I keep thinking you'll disappear" she spoke her eyes slightly painful.

The Doctor was glad she was speaking the truth for once.

"I won't this time River, I won't this time" he answered.

"But how can you say that?" River recoiled, abruptly moving away from him.

The Doctor pulled her back near to him, hating her not being in his arms and kissed her hands tenderly.

"Because you're going to stay with me" The Doctor spoke looking down at Rivers hands.

"Well that's if you want to" he added, suddenly realising that he might have gotten this all wrong, maybe she didn't want to stay with him. But when he finally looked up, Rivers glowed.

"Really?" she asked, completely surprised.

"What's happened to you? I never thought you could be like this." She spoke.

"River, I have always loved you, I didn't marry you because of pity or slight affection; I meant it. It's been all too long, that I've been hiding all this. I'm old River. I'm old. It's because of me that you get hurt and I know you hide it, so don't you lie. You hide it just like I do. River you're my wife and I need you. I don't want to hurt either of us anymore. Do you understand me River? Do you? I don't want to hurt us anymore." The Doctor finished with frustration and fear in his voice as he delivered every word. He kept thinking about River in the library but why should that stop them from feeling what they feel?

River sat transfixed. She cupped The Doctors face in her hands, making him look at her. "Yes" She spoke. "And yes I want to stay." She didn't need to say anything more. The Doctor kissed her unable to reply. He then kissed her repeatedly on her neck while unzipping the light dress material, revealing River's bare skin.

Soon they were both pulling at each other's clothing wanting to feel what they had felt the night before; and they did. Wrapped in the warmth of the blankets they made love once again this time not feeling the pressure of right and wrong, not having to hold back.

The Doctor held River tightly in his grasp, claiming his wife, inside promising he would do everything to protect her. River felt calm, her mind relaxed. She was with the man she most loved and that was all that mattered. She knew now that he wanted her; he wanted her to stay with him. She smiled an honest smile and The Doctor saw. He kissed her upper back, just behind her shoulder.

"Are you actually going to stay?" he asked excited.

River giggled, rolling over to face him. "Take a guess." she teased, tapping his nose.

"Yes?" he replied smiling.

"Yes" She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Can't Get Enough

Chapter 7: Can't Get Enough

The Doctor smiled happily of thought of him and kiss wife together, travelling through time and space not having to worry about order of when they'd meet next. However deep down it did pierce him, it stabbed him in his hearts to know that eventually he'd have to let her go, he'd have to let her go to the library. He knew they couldn't run forever but he also knew they could create a smaller forever of their own.

"It's still day." The Doctor spoke down at River, who snuggled at his side. "I want to take you one place else" he stroked her hair lovingly.

River opened her eyes which she had closed to enjoy the peace and satisfaction running around in her mind; two feelings that she barely ever felt and now had been given a bucket load of. She also knew they couldn't run forever but she still craved their miniature forever, she still craved him and it seemed a dream come true none the less.

"Where sweetie?" River asked looking up at his as he lay beside her holding his head up using his arm.

"It's a surprise" whispered excitement in voice.

River suddenly tugged him towards her and kissed him deeply.

"Now that was surprising" He smiled at her as she let him go.

"Sorry." She somewhat giggled. "It's just...I can't get enough of this" she smiled.

"And nor I Professor Song, and nor I" he answered her, making her smile brighter.

"You're going to have to give me a clue about where we're going; I won't know what to wear" River told him.

"Ah!" The Doctor spoke. "Touché"

"51st century" he exclaimed, "and nothing too revealing, they'll be other people there" he instructed her.

River laughed. "Okay dear" and slipped out of bed, heading toward the wardrobe.

She pulled out along deep purple pretty dress and started to put it on, she was too excited to be picky. Once dressed, she walked down to the control room, looking for her Doctor, who strangely was not there. When she was just about to call for him, she heard a voice behind her.

"Amazing" he spoke affectionately.

River turned around to face her Doctor who had replaced his usual tweed outfit with a black suit and bow tie.

"Was the compliment to me or to you?" she asked.

"To me of course "The Doctor exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh shut up" She scoffed.

"Where are we going?" she asked eagerly.

"River, it's a surprise, you really are getting impatient" he smiled, now turning handles and flicking switches at the TARDIS console.

River walked up to the console, pushing a few buttons herself, including the blue stabilisers, her husband called 'blue boringers'.

"I see you still haven't learnt when to turn on the stabilisers" she teased him.

The Doctor frowned, "They're boring!" he replied, "Useless and boring, we don't need them."

River laughed. "Yes we do" she whispered, watching The Doctor fluster.

She walked up to him planting a delicate kiss on his cheek. The Doctor beeped her nose before announcing that they had arrived.

"After you" He gestured, as River opened the door and stepped outside.


	8. Chapter 8: The Suprise

Chapter 8: The Surprise

River couldn't help but be amazed but what she saw. She seemed to be standing inside a building which was entirely crystallised; glass or diamond she couldn't yet tell.

A single beam of light shot down from the centre of the buildings dome roof. Its' light reflected by the vast amount of polished stone, allowed the single beam to dance round the entire building. River watched in awe, taking in her surroundings.

A variety of species walked the buildings floor; she noticed they were all in pairs. No one walked the building alone. She watched their behaviour for a second notices, hands held, and arms linked. They were all couples.

The Doctor watched Rivers reaction smiling behind her. As he stepped outside, the TARDIS turned invisible. He lightly kissed the side of her forehead while still standing behind her. "Where are we?" she asked her voice a hush, she the buildings largeness made her feel her voice would echo.

"You don't have to whisper" The Doctor replied. "Special atoms encrusted into the molecules of the entire buildings structure absorb the noise. You could scream in here but it would sound the average speaking decibel.

River smirked at his comment. The Doctor blushed slightly but carried on speaking.

"To us however, everything sounds normal. It's all carefully designed you see. Rather clever I might add"

"You never added where we are though" River pointed out.

"You'll find out soon River" he explained and took her by the hand, leading her to a crystal desk.

A woman sat at the desk, she looked human. Her face was pale beside her cheeks which were slightly pink. Her straight blonde hair was tied into a business style bun, rather like an air hostess smiling a rehearsed smile."Welcome" she spoke. Her voice was clear, too clear. "Please state you're names" she spoke again.

"The Doctor and River Song" The Doctor spoke clearly.

"Thank You" the voice replied. "We hope you have wonderful experience during your time at out facility" "Please respect all species, this is a prejudice free zone, all species are welcome."

"Hologram" The Doctor turned to River.

"I kind of figured" she replied.

"Now what?" she then asked eagerly.

"Patience River, patience" he spoke softly smiling at her excitement.

River fake frowned and The Doctor tapped her on the nose. He then re-grasped her hand.

"This way" he motioned, walking towards the right of the desk keeping her at his side.

They eventually reached another 'room' again with a single beam of light, however this time the crystals shone a light blue. Around the beam of light stood six capsules the transparent glass wide open waiting for a pair to step inside. River watched as a couple did just that and the doors closed and the capsule began to rise.

"There we are" The Doctor pointed and River followed his index finger; finding herself looking at their names, revolving around the circular capsule. They walked towards their capsule and stepped inside. River watched the ground grow distant as they began to rise. After a few seconds the capsule smoothly stopped and the 'doors' slid open, allowed the two to step out. A hologram stood next to a double door, this time male, with short black hair, he wore a red uniform.

"Welcome, I am here to assist..." The hologram started, however The Doctor interrupted.

"No assistance required" he spoke and the Hologram wavered and disappeared.

The double door slid open and The Doctor guided River inside.

The room did not have a dome but was a perfect circle made of the same material as the rest of the building. However instead of a beam of light one half of the room's wall was a curved window letting the planets' sun rays stream through. River looked out of the window, realising they were on some sort of island as she could now see vast amounts of beautiful clear water running rippling around them.

At the other semicircle was something even more beautiful. Gems, all sorts of gems, diamonds, amethysts, sapphires, topaz, emeralds and some she had never set her eyes on before. They all sat on miniature shelves which was what made up the other half of the wall. Facing these shelves stood two podiums side by side. Each at had a circular slot which River wondered what were for.

"What is this place" River asked The Doctor clearly confused.

"All will be revealed soon" The Doctor replied happily.

The Doctor stepped onto a podium and River copied him. He then placed his right hand into the slot and River continued to copy wondering what on earth they were doing.

Suddenly their hands began to glow, the glow changing colour rapidly, the gems upon the shelves also began to shake and vibrate some flew off and started spiralling into the air, colliding against each other while creating a stunning display. River watched in admiration and The Doctor watched River in equal awe.

Just as sudden as it had all started suddenly it all came to a halt. River turned to The Doctor somewhat disappointment at the abrupt halt. The Doctor no stood off the podium and so River stepped off too and took a few steps towards him. "What was that?" She asked desperately wanting to know what was going on.

The Doctor noticed her frustration.

He pulled her closer to him and she fit perfectly in his grasp. He kissed her lips gently and then turned her around to face the gem shelves again; however there now stood another podium directly in between and in front of the two they had stood on. This created a sort of triangle shape.

On top of this new podium sat a plush deep purple cushion, rather like the colour of River's dress. The cushion stood out incredibly in the room being the only not crystallised piece. River stared at it still confused; she walked up nearer looking for what The Doctor was trying to show her. She then noticed and gasped. Her eyes lit up.

"Are those...?" River began looking back at The Doctor. The Doctor nodded pleased by her reaction. River walked to the cushion now and The Doctor joined her.

On the delicate cushion lay the two most striking, eye-catching rings River had ever set her eyes on and yes she was a girl who liked her jewellery. But the thing was these rings weren't just beautiful in there looks. There was something about them. She could feel the aura they gave off, like they were a part of her and him. The Doctor continued to watch River knowing she wanted answers.

"Earlier today, before we came here, when I asked you to stay with me, I noticed you didn't have a ring. This is the first place I thought of. These rings aren't just rings River. They are created from us; they are picked and made by our own hearts and souls. We were scanned, creating a sort of unique gem code; gem DNA even, for both of us. Then each of our codes were melded together to create a brand new gem. There is no gem like the ones on these rings in the entire universe or any universe. It's a unique fragment of our..."

"Of our what, Doctor?" River asked a tear in her eye.

"Of our love..." The Doctor replied almost silently.

The two stood silent for a few second, before The Doctor carefully picked up one of the rings. The silver band was made out of an unbreakable metal, symbolising strength. The band was simple and circular but twisted intricately to lead to the gem which was sparkling clear however with tints and hints of TARDIS blue and forest green. The inside of the ring band was engraved neatly with The Doctors real name, in Old High Gallifreyan. River watched him transfixed as he drew her closer, lifting her right hand. He strung the ring on her ring finger and it fit perfectly like it was only meant for her fingers and wouldn't fit anyone else just as comfortably.

River then picked up the ring left on the cushion. It also was made of the same metal, however had a thicker wider band. In between this silver band ran round a wavy stream of the same gem found on Rivers ring. It seemed to flow and almost looked like it was actually moving. Just like River's, this ring's inside was also engraved with a name in Old High Gallifreyan. Rivers name.

The Doctor held out his hand and River slipped it on just as he had. Just after she did, The Doctor grasped her hand. He looked up at her realising she was crying. He pulled her as close as he could and kissed her passionately. Drawing back he then whispered. "Patience is a virtue."

"Oh Shut up" She replied, kissing him once again.


	9. Chapter 9: Rest Up

Chapter 9: Rest Up

After a long period of kissing and crying The Doctor finally realised what it meant. He'd seen Amy and Rory several times, lost in the moment, in each other's face and now he knew; now he knew how it felt, something he had always struggled to understand.

All he could taste was this moment and he didn't want it to end. He was struggling to grip the idea of River being with him, staying with him, next to him; just like his wife should be. River equally felt butterflies within her fluttering ferociously, she tried to remain calm but felt as if she would burst with happiness any second, she gripped onto her Doctor tightly, not wanting to let him go, never wanting to let him go.

The Doctor unexpectedly grasped Rivers shoulders, guiding her back a bit so that they could see each other clearly. He placed his forehead upon hers and scrunched his eyes shut. "I'm not going anywhere River, I can't leave you, not now, I can't" he desperately explained wanting her to know he meant it, wanting her to stop doubting him.

So many felt he was like fire, like fire and ice and rage. Like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. Always running and never turning back. Oh yes he did run but there's not a days that goes by that he did not feel the need to stop, to stay, for once to not have to leave someone he loved so very much. And he did look back despite it being extremely painful, he never forgot, he always remembered.

River rested her head upon his shoulder her silhouette perfectly fitting his, she drew him into an embrace letting him know she was alright; that they were alright. Laying her head upon his firm shoulder River realised she felt rather tired. That's odd she thought, they hadn't even fought off an alien incursion and she already felt drowsy. The Doctor realised as her weight shifted onto him. "Let's get back to the TARDIS" he whispered.

Arms linked The Doctor and River made their way to The TARDIS who waited happily for their return. During the walk River couldn't help but glance at her extraordinary ring and more than once her eyes caught the glinting stunning piece as it shimmered in the bright room. That man she thought in wonder, oh that man.

They stepped inside, The Doctor after River as the TARDIS hummed peacefully. River stood at the console her hands gripping the railings. She traced her forehead, before letting out a yawn. Her body felt so weak and her emotions rushed manically inside her head. She stared at the glass floor yawning once again. While yawning she mumbled "I think I'm tired". The Doctor walked up to her standing behind her, gripping her waist. "You certainly look tired" he looked at her, kissing her on her temple.

Suddenly but gently, The Doctor lifted River off the ground scooping her into her arms. River surprised let out a small gasp. "Honey! What on earth are you are doing?" she asked him, her eyes staring at him and the ground questioningly.

The Doctor carried River to their bedroom as River quietly giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck. He placed her carefully on the bed. "Rest up" he whispered but River sat up. "Doctor, I'm fine" she replied yawning. The Doctor smiled, beeping her on the nose. He pushed her gently back down so that her head now rested on the pillow. He then traced her body eventually stopping at the zip on side of her dress. He slowly undid the mechanism so that the fabric now loosened around her. He then slowly and skilfully peeled it off. River kissed him, pulling him closer but The Doctor gently held her wrists.

River frowned at him and then yawned again. The Doctor smiled at her yawns. Kissing her on the cheek he soothingly whispered. "We have time, now rest up" River finally closed her eyes, her breathing steady. The Doctor watched as her body rose and fell at each breath. He then rose and placed a blanked upon her. "Night honey" he called softly while placing yet another kiss on her forehead before making his way to the control room.


	10. Chapter 10: Double Trouble

Chapter 10: Double Trouble

He sat there silently, for a lingering minute, taking it all in, savouring each moment, each taste of River's lips on his. Emotion engulfed both his hearts as he let his vast mind wonder. He then slowly and lightly smiled, thinking of his sleeping wife in the TARDIS, feeling relieved that she was here with him, not lost in time, not so far away.

"Don't be alone" Amy had told him and he was listening to her and River was looking after him in more ways than one. Since Amy and Rory's loss he had developed a strange hole inside him and River was helping him fill the gaps. "I'm not alone Amy" he spoke softly out loud smiling awkwardly up at the TARDIS console his eyes slightly teary. He then looked down at his hands admiring his ring. Unlike River, The Doctor wasn't one for jewellery but when he 'admired' his ring he wasn't admiring the jewellery but instead was admiring River who was solely connected to it. He swivelled the band around his slender finger.

Eventually, The Doctor looked up surveying the console, deciding his next move. His gaze fell on his psychic paper lying on the console, he noticed writing had appeared upon it; River's handwriting. His pupils dilated slight at this recognition as he rose to read what the paper displayed. Picking it off from its resting place The Doctor read the note aloud.

_Quick Getaway Needed. Hurry Sweetie xx_

A set of space time coordinates were also present. The Doctor realising what the message meant, almost like a reflex, began to press and pull levers, navigating the TARDIS to the coordinates mentioned on the psychic paper. What has she got herself into this time, he thought. Suddenly he remembered River in their bedroom, and his eyes widened. The TARDIS signified she had landed and before The Doctor managed to turn to go open the doors River burst in her space her madly flying as she ran up to the console.

"I said a quick getaway!" she yelled over the sound of explosions and gun shots blaring from outside as The Doctor realised what she meant. He changed direction from towards the door to back to the console, redirecting the TARDIS to safety, floating the time vortex. He then turned back to River who stood holding the railing with one hand catching her breath. "River?" he asked concerned, running up to her.

"I'm good honey" She grinned looking up at him. "Now that was fun!" she added.

"Fun!" The Doctor shrieked. "River you can't keep going about trying to get yourself killed!" he argued, waving about his hands in her face.

"Sweetie, I wasn't trying to get myself killed, quite the opposite actually, I was trying to avoid being killed." She smirked her smirk.

"Actually it was all going pretty well, The Major was quite the looker too she winked and he was definitely interested..." she smiled at him, tilting her head back and laughing, while giving him a note with a phone number on it. The Doctor glared at the phone number; disgusted at the idea of anyone else being with River but not letting her see this disgust.

"Shame it all got out of hand" she giggled. "I wouldn't have minded giving him a call you know" She frowned.

The Doctor looked up sharply at this comment, evoking a large grin from River.

"Jealous are we?" she teased him playfully but The Doctor held his emotion, hiding the response she wished to see.

"Where are we River?" he asked as she pulled out her diary. River studied his face for a few seconds before asking "Hitler?"

"Yes" The Doctor replied, "How about..." he then began, thinking of a way to phrase the question 'Are we married?' without being bluntly obvious. It was actually rather difficult but luckily River made it all easier by saying "I'm in storm cage" The Doctor then smiled realising that yes they were married while also signifying this to River who came forward and kissed him.

The Doctor kissed her keenly but couldn't help but feel nervous thinking about his River who was sleeping soundly. River suddenly grasped The Doctor's waist, drawing him closer, her hands feeling his body. The Doctor anxiously grasped Rivers hands placing them back at her sides. He scratched his upper cheek unsure what to say to his now worried and confused wife staring at him, bewildered by his response.

He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly then once again letting go. Just to reassure her and make sure she knew that he did want her. "Um River, it's not a good time" he told her unable to come up with anything else. "Why?" River immediately questioned causing The Doctor try and think of an excuse. "Um, just one of those days I guess, you know, busy busy me, always up to something." He stuttered at her glare. "Doctor..." River stared at him suspiciously. "River..." he equally replied as she walked deeper into the TARDIS.

"Is someone else here?" she asked sceptically.

"No, no" he replied clumsily.

"Where are they? Who have you bought here?" she now demanded.

"Honey, Shh, please" The Doctor whispered as he stood in front of her, blocking her way to the corridor. "It's not what you're thinking River, I promise" The Doctor explained to the doubtful River looking up at him almost angrily.

"Someone's here! I can tell" River yelled now, pushing past The Doctor. Then a voice called out from the corridor.

"Doctor, is that you?" River from the bedroom called, possibly woken by the yelling.

The Doctor turned around to face the console pinching his forehead, staring at the ground.

"See!" The River in the console room exclaimed. "See! There is someone, who is she?" she interrogated The Doctor turning to face him so that her back was towards the corridor.

River from the bedroom now walked in to the console room, stopping abruptly after finding herself with The Doctor. She smiled closing and then opening her eyes. "Now this should be fun" she beamed mischievously, causing herself to turn around.

The Doctor stood back watching his wives. Past River turned back to face him now also smiling, no longer worried or anxious. "Oh yes, this should be fun" she also grinned.


	11. Chapter 11: She's Me and I'm Her

Chapter 11: She's Me and I'm Her

The Doctor stood nervously in the same spot as his wives smirked at each other. He was struggling to deal with this odd situation all too much. It also reminded him of a similar one before; where Amy had flirted with herself. This had been perfectly entertaining for Rory so why was he finding it so difficult.

Past River circled him eventually stopping behind him so that The Doctor was now in between both Rivers. Present River now approached, him smiling at his blushing face. Oh isn't he adorable she thought. She drew him in to a sensual kiss, tangling her fingers in his brown locks, enticing him, until she had grasped his full attention.

Midway through, Past River slyly traced her hands down his back, and then slowly attempted to remove his black tuxedo jacket, peeling it carefully off his clavicle. It would be impossible even for her to remove it completely since The Doctors arms were wrapped around Present River; tightly. Thus, not too soon after he realised the other set of hands causing his eyes to widened with shock. He finally realised what they were up to.

Both Rivers chucked at this late recognition as he pushed Present River back from the kiss, his mind calculating as it did.

"River, no." The Doctor instructed sternly to Present River. He pointed at her and then did the same to Past River as if they were misbehaving children. Past River gleamed up at him cheekily, her smile disagreeing with him. "No...River" The Doctor repeated slowly, somewhat glaring/warning both of them.

Present River looked at Past River and whispered. "Should we get the handcuffs?" Past River laughed loudly. "Yes, maybe we should" she agreed nodding.

The Doctors ears pricked up at this as he raised his hands slowly. He slowly backed away from the two. "Now, now ladies, let's not get ideas" he spoke smoothly, slicking back his hair, which now looked attractively messy.

Both Rivers chuckled as The Doctor took turns to look at each of them.

He then wiped his unusually sweaty palms on his dark trousers and straightened his bowtie.

"Honey, why are you nervous? Most men would kill for a situation like this you know" Present River questioned him. The Doctor immediately thought of Rory.

"I'm not nervous, who says I'm nervous" he then replied defensively but both Rivers only smiled. Then, Present River slowly walked up to him, as he leaned on the console.

"Whatever's the matter then?" she asked him.

The Doctor looked at her and then at Past River and couldn't create a response, he mumbled.

"There are two of you" he whispered. "Two of you, in my TARDIS!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" Present River whispered back.

Past River stood watching as The Doctor came into grips with things. She then also strode up to the console and stood next to him on the opposite side to Present River.

"I'm still River, you know, she's me and I'm her. I can't help but think it's me that's making you jittery. Yes, she's from your present and I'm from you're past but it's still me you know." She explained. The Doctor looked up at her, expressionless at first but then a smile spread on to his face.

"Of course you are." He spoke. He then impulsively pulled her close and kissed her almost fiercely. This is what he had been talking about before. The doubt; she always thought it was her fault, that in some way she wasn't good enough and this is what he'd set on changing. He kissed her now, the fire inside him burning bright and she shimmered in return.

"Gosh I'm good with explanations" Present River thought, grinning inside as she watched her husband with her past self. This is incredibly hot she thought.

Eventually, The Doctor released Past River who smiled and smirked. They both looked at Present River who had been observing attentively.

"Anything to get away from the handcuffs" The Doctor grinned.

"Oh shut up" both Rivers scoffed in unison. Then all three broke out in laughter.

"You're not going to get away with us that easily Doctor." Present River warned him. The Doctor smirked slyly in return unconsciously challenging her. "Are you sure about that Sweetie?"He whispered leaning nearer to her ear.

While he was doing so Present River cheekily winked at Past River now standing behind The Doctor. She then swiftly disappeared into the TARDIS corridor after this secret signal. Present River laughed aloud at The Doctor's response, throwing her head back. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and began to undo his black bowtie. Once it was undone she used it to tug him closer and instinctively his hands clutched her waist and he was completely drawn in. She kissed him lightly but then tilted her head away, leaving him to yearn for more. Present River drew away from him and began to walk to the corridor. He was suddenly completely transfixed. All he could see was her. Even the thought of the second River had escaped his mind.

He grew annoyed that she was no longer in his grasp. He was frustrated that her lips were no longer upon his. The Doctor leaped from the console, eager to catch up with her and he did. She was just about to enter their bedroom when he swivelled her around to face him and kissed her with force. His hands traced her body wildly but then stopped still. Both their breathing speeds had doubled from the last eleven seconds. The Doctor moved a golden curl away from his wife's eyes as both their weight leaned on their solid bedroom door. River swam into his eyes. They were hungry.


	12. Chapter 12: Snap

Chapter 12: Snap

He pushed the door open, catching River as she fell into the room completely oblivious that Past River was already inside. The River in his hands now suddenly took charge, turning the tables and pushing The Doctor roughly onto the bed. He grew angry and annoyed now, in this battle for dominance and attempting to get back up. All of a sudden he saw Past River, realising this was entirely their crafty plan. Before he could get away they had each of his arms pinned onto the bed.

Present River used her free hand to take out a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table, holding them up to Past River who was holding up another; the exact same pair.

"Snap" They both exclaimed in unison and chuckled.

The Doctor in between them groaned, ashamed at his stupidity as they snapped both handcuffs shut on each of his wrists.

"Told you Sweetie" Present River teased him.

"River. Let me go." The Doctor demanded tugging to escape.

"Oh honey you'll only hurt yourself if you keep up with that" Past River soothed him.

"Hmmm, now what shall we do with you?" Present River thought slyly.

The Doctor watched his wives, this was River at her most dangerous and what could ever be worse but two of them. They both circled the bed each taking of f one of his shoes and socks. Then as Present River began to undo his shirt buttons, (he'd already lost his tux jacket along the way.) Past River undid his belt, carefully removing his trousers.

The Doctor couldn't help but be turned on by their brushing fingers and continued to groan and moan with agitation. "River." He whispered sternly to both of them but they refused to listen and only hushed him. Present River traced her fingers down his bare chest as Past River gradually removed her sea green tank top, revealing a silky black bra. The Doctor's pulse suddenly began to rise.

Present River chuckled as his eyes widened. Past River continued to undress until she was in just her underwear. Present River then slowly peeled off her dressing gown so that she was dressed in as little as the other River. The Doctor gulped.

"River" he then whispered again as Present River straddled him.

Past River took a seat on the wooden rocking chair in a pose that only increase The Doctors arousal. She sat comfortably enjoying the view.

River instead of replying to the numerous times he breathed her name kissed him instead, their tongues dancing tantalisingly. The Doctor attempted to hold her but only recoiled as the metal clanged. "River!" he groaned loudly now, his voice husky. "Un-cuff me" he demanded. His voice was angry now, he couldn't stand not being able to touch her.

"Not a chance." River smirked between kisses. This only frustrated him more and the handcuffs rattled.

"River I need you to un-cuff me! River please!" he pleaded, half helpless, half heated. His fingers ached to feel her; he needed to be in charge again, his mind ran wild as frustration swam through him. She was so damn close to him and that didn't help at all. He continued to kiss her back extravagantly grinding his hips into her, trying to tease her so that hopefully she'd let him free.

"Gosh Doctor, I didn't think you'd give in this easy, trying to tease me are you?" she smirked as she felt him tense against her.

"River, I swear, let me free; please let me free, you're right, you're always right, I need you god damit".

Present River laughed as he begged for release.

"Hmm" she hummed, deciding whether to give him what he so desperately craved. The cuffs rattled again as she thought.

She turned to look at Past River who smiled at her sheepishly. She then threw her The Doctor's sonic screwdriver, which Present River caught swiftly. Then gripping the tool in her teeth, she unclasped her bra.

"How did you get that off me?" The Doctor asked confused. He retraced today's events back to when Past River had attempted to take off his jacket, however was soon too distracted by the half naked River straddling him.

"River..." he sighed with desire.

His whole body tensed again as he so hopelessly tried to touch her but failed.

"You don't give up that easily, do you Sweetie?" she teased him.

River planted a sweet kiss on his parted lips before she soniced one cuff loose.

The Doctor immediately used his free arm to feel River, his fingers skimming her body before his free hand grasped her a tightly as he could. He wrapped his one arm around her possessively, breathing heavily and still frustrated by the other cuff. River moaned at the feel of his familiar hands and that turned The Doctor on even more.

"River" he panted. "River, please" he repeated kissing her madly.

She now soniced his other cuff and it sprang open.

The Doctor relished his control, impulsively gripping her skilfully turning her and pinning her with aggression onto the bed. He assaulted her body with kisses, taking her erect nipple into his mouth, making her moan louder.

"I swear, if you ever do that again..." he gasped breathing into her ear as he still held her tightly so that she was unable to move. "I'll die" he whispered roughly. River felt incredibly turned on, enough so that she couldn't speak; she breathed heavily her chest heaving, confined under her Doctor.

He began to kiss her once again, completely in charge, she tried battling his control but soon whimpered as teased her in return. He moved himself away keeping her down on the bed so that she couldn't feel him and she struggled for his touch once again, arching herself nearer, her eyes pleading. "You're mine" he growled hoarsely.

He then ripped apart her underwear and entered her with no notice as she gasped loudly. He moved impatiently his instincts taking over and soon River began to scream. The Doctor moaned in her mouth as he came and not too longer after River shuddered also, clawing at the wrinkled sheets.

River panted, regaining her breath as she felt The Doctors body soften and his eyes fill with love. She stroked her face gently, and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, letting her nuzzled herself into his neck.

He kissed her forehead and then turned to Past River.

"Now you?" he smirked.


	13. Chapter 13: Possessive

Chapter 13: Possessive

Past River rose from the chair as The Doctor left the bed, approaching her.

"Like you could do all that again" she teased him. The Doctor kissed her alluringly before she could even finish her sentence. He then drew back, knowing that would annoy her.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me again, Mrs Song?" he smirked at her, stroking her bare arms seductively.

River smiled as she noticed his use of 'Mrs' instead of Miss.

He pulled her close, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzled her.

"Now this, Major, you were talking about...?" he spoke slowly.

River still on the bed chucked at this.

"Oh honey, I think he's going to get all possessive" she laughed, rolling over off the bed and walking to the rocking chair. She picked up her dressing gown which lay in a pool of clothes next to it and slipped it on. She then took a seat in the chair.

"What about him?" Past River asked.

"Who was he?" he asked, tracing her curves, causing her pulse to rise just slightly.

"I don't think you need to know who he was" River whispered to him, grinning as she could clearly pick out the jealousy in his tone.

"You said you wanted to call him" The Doctor spoke.

"Yes I did" River answered nodding her head as her eyelashes fluttered.

"Do you still want to call him now?" The Doctor asked, raising his thin eyebrows. His hand gripped her waist perfectly as he breathed this into her neck.

"Maybe." She replied smirking at him.

He moved away from her neck and suddenly his grip tightened. He abruptly lifted her off her feet and moved her fast paced, pushing her against a wall. River gasped at his unexpected move and while she did he slid his tongue inside her mouth kissing her powerfully. His hands moved all over her making her moan, she couldn't keep track of what he was doing, for once she was more flustered than him. She felt the clasp of her bra loosen and his tongue flick her nipple, then his hands grasped her hands and pinned them against the wall. She arched her body towards him but he pushed her back, looking into her eyes.

"Do you still want to call him?" he smirked.

River nodded, just to annoy him, to see what would do next.

The Doctor growled at her reply, peeling her off the wall and pushing her onto the bed. He parted her legs stringing off her underwear as she watch him. She was dripping already. He pulled both her legs neared to him stroking her swollen clit, teasing her, he circled it far too slowly as she moaned in reply. "Doctor." She breathed and pleased at the same time. However instead of giving her what she desperately wanted, he moved her legs away. River grew frustrated; she kneeled onto the bed nearing him, she grasped him, kissing him, clutching his hair.

The Doctor pushed her back down, leaning on top of her. He neared to kiss her but unexpected moved towards her ear.

"Call him" he whispered and then sat back up turning away from her.

"No." River exclaimed, sitting up to reach him. "No" she called again.

The Doctor smiled, he grinned at the wall.

Present River sitting in the chair rolled her eyes. She'd like to see him do that to her now she thought.

The Doctor turned back to Past River and kissed her.

"Gosh, you can be so possessive sometimes" she spoke, slightly frowning.

"If you knew why, it wouldn't bother you the slightest bit." He kissed her again.

"Why?" she questioned him.

"Because River, I can't stand to think of anyone one, absolutely anyone else touching you, being with you, flirting with you. It disgusts me to imagine anyone else feel you, the way I do, because you're my wife. You belong with me and whenever I hear you speak about anyone else in that way it frustrates me River, it does."

"I'm only teasing you, my love" River spoke soothingly.

"So you don't want to call him" The Doctor asked innocently.

Present smiled at his sweet tone.

"Never." River whispered. "But..." she added. "He was pretty hot."

At this The Doctor scowled playfully, tickling her, midway they both stopped; staring into each other eyes.

Present River tiled her chair slightly forward watching her younger self and her Doctor. How could she have ever doubted him she thought, how could she have ever thought he didn't love her.

Past River rolled over; pulling The Doctor onto of her as he finally fulfilled her wish, joining with her. River bit her lip, looking up at him for the entire time until they were both forced to collapse.


End file.
